


Handle with Caution

by CourtedByDeath



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dante, M/M, They're not related in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtedByDeath/pseuds/CourtedByDeath
Summary: Vergil has been flirting with a snarky barista at his favorite coffee stop for four months. Dante found it annoying at first but maybe  not so much now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whyisitupsidedown @ Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whyisitupsidedown+%40+Tumblr).



Dante was annoyed.

No. Strike that. Annoyed didn’t fucking cover it. He’s had a rude awakening, his head is throbbing in a way that if he could play the drums he’s sure the beat would suit a rad as fuck heavy metal song and he feels like death. Annoyed wasn’t even in the same universe.

It’s Saturday morning at he should be at home nursing his hangover but his best friend and co-worker called in unsurprisingly “sick” - IE hungover because he and Dante had been out last night and apparently he’s too pansy ass to put on his big boy pants and deal so… here’s Dante who should be off.

But at least the rush is done and hey it’s an extra $70 or so bucks in his pockets that he didn’t have so it had been worth enduring the hectic first half of his shift and the slow drag to hell that was the second half. From here on out it was just coasting by til his shift ended. Another great thing was since it was the weekend uniform restrictions were a bit more lax so he’s rolled up his sleeves exposing the tattoos on his arms, hadn’t had to take out the piercings in his ear or fuss too much with making himself professionally presentable.

It’s as he’s wiping down the counter that the door opens admitting a woman perhaps a couple years younger than him; shorter, grey-green eyes, some kind of new-agey spiritual symbol on her forehead - blue and shaped like a star. Not the first time he’s seen her but this time she’s dressed covering more than usual - dark jeans, boots, a hoodie with some band shirt under it. 

“All I’m saying is I worry about your dependency on Caffeine. It’s like you live on the stuff.”

The man she’s addressing isn’t someone Dante has never seen before. He’s seen the other every day for the past four months which ground on his fucking nerves. Dante is convinced this guy intentionally tries to make his orders as complicated as he can. Not that that was anything new - lots of people did that - the internet had made it some kind of unofficial game Stump the Barista! or some shit. There were dozens more infuriating things about him. 

Letting the door close behind him Vergil is glancing at Kat shaking his head. “If you can find something _other_ than caffeine and sugar that can keep me awake and get me through all those meetings then I’m all ears. Until scientists create such utter-perfection, coffee will have to do.” 

And then he laughs. The fucker laughs and Dante feels the corners of his mouth twitch so he’s turning away to toss away the disposable wipe he’d been using on the counter to hide the same that always came to his face. Fuck this guy and his uncanny unnatural ability to make Dante smile. 

It was one of the million things Dante hated about this asshole. He could count them off fingers and toes but the biggest one was he was ridiculously fucking attractive. No one man should look half as good as whoever this guy was. That was another thing. This guy never, ever gave his name for his order or cup. 

Dante learned and now every time he came in he told Dante a different name to write on his order. Sometimes it was something elegant that suited him better than Dante cared to admit. Sometimes it was something stupid he’s sure no sane parent would ever name their child. Which means this all comes down to, _’Fuck, I might want to pull you over this counter and kiss you but I don’t even know your name.’_ Not even a good way to start off flirting with this guy. 

At the sound of a clearing throat, Dante’s turning to find Vergil standing there alone; Kat - that was her name right? - claiming a seat at a table. “What can I get for you?” And it comes across a little irritated but the alternative is sounding flustered so Dante is more than okay with come across as maybe a little surlier than usual.

“I need one hot venti upside down caramel macchiato, a hot venti vanilla chai latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon on the top. Also, we’ll be needing a banana nut muffin and a blue berry muffin with yogurt and honey.” 

Dante’s brow arched. What was this a simple order? No way. He’s ringing it up on the register. “Your total is $17.34.” When Vergil slides him a twenty he’s quick to give him his change before picking up a marker. “Names?”

“Marian for the Latte. Adonis for the macchiato,” Vergil purred with a knowing grin watching as Dante closed his eyes to hide the fact that he was rolling them practically into the back of his skull. 

As Vergil joins Kat at the table Dante is writing those names on the cups swiftly - though for some reason he takes a little longer on Vergil’s Like he often does, writing some smug little something there for Vergil to smirk at later. He’s carrying the cups and getting started on making the drinks doing his best not to get distracted by glancing over every tine he hears the other man laugh or speak just an instant too loud. 

“So that’s him?” Kat asked softly as Vergil sat across from her. “That’s why you’re always going out of your way to come here?” 

“Isn’t he absolutely perfect? I’ve enjoyed toying with him these past few months.” Vergil laughed softly flashing her a grin leaning in a little.

“Well, he doesn’t exactly seem your type but you know what they say about opposites attracting. He’s certainly pretty to look at. Got a bit of an attitude to him. Snappy. He could be good for you, Mister Stick-in-the-Mud.” 

“I’m not that bad, Kat.” 

She’s giving him a pointed look, “Ha! You’re such a liar.” 

Dante gave a soft whistle before calling out to get Vergil’s attention. “ _Adonis_ , Your order is up.” And he’s trying not to put a seductive little purr creep into that name and failing miserably. His eyes follow as the other man stands along with his companion? Date? Dante still isn’t sure. 

“Oh Adonis is it?” Kat laughs touching his arm. “I’ll see you out in the car,” comes as her fingers leave the was wool of his coat, before slipping out of the cafe snagging her latte and the bag of muffins.

Vergil smirks. “Today it is.” He’s watching her go before leisurely making his way to collect his drink from Dante. He’s taking hold of it and peering at Dante his head tilted slightly to the side. Holding out his other hand he’s reaching to take hold of Dante’s hand giving it a shake, his smile blindingly radiant. 

“I’ll be seeing you, Dante.”

“Tomorrow as always.” 

Vergil’s hand draws away and he’s gone before Dante registers it. It being what was slipped into his hand. A ten dollar bill wrapped around a card? A black card. Curiously, the barista unwraps the money from the card absently shoving it into his pocket. The card is a dark black heavy parchment, one side sporting an interesting metallic blue design the other silver words: 

**Vergil Sparda**

Under that in smaller print a company name, a street address but under that. A under that in neat handwriting: 

_‘Here’s my number. Call me sometime. - V’_

And that’s when a sly smirk tugged at Dante’s lips, “Vergil, huh?”

In the car, Vergil peers at his cup and lets out a bark of laughter making Kat start. “What on earth, Vergil?” Instead he doesn’t answer only turns his cup around. Dante has marked through most of the warning about the coffee being hot so that it says, _Caution, you’re extremely hot._

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one getting tired of dicking around.”

“Something tells me you’ll be doing a different kind of dicking around later on.” 

“Well, I certainly hope so.”


End file.
